May I Have This Dance?
by White Rose Archer
Summary: FayexSpike. It's been one year since Spike was rushed to the Hospital and now he's back.My first fan fiction!Rated because of swearing. Complete!
1. Default Chapter

[yay!!Cowboy Bebop fic.Faye+Spike.R&R]  
  
  
It had been a quiet day. Ed had been away for a year now and Spike had been rushed to a hospital 11 monthes and 3 weeks ago. By Febuary he was up and walking. Faye had only changed a small bit and hadn't gambled for monthes. Jet was still the same,he was dying and stayed in his room awaiting death.   
Spike,after coming back to the Bebop,was found taking over Jet's job of cooking or reading up on a new bounty. Faye was using her new time cleaning and managing flight. Every now and then they would try to find Ed but could only see she was on earth.   
As stated earlier, it was a boring day. Faye was standing alone in the hall who's ceiling she had shot 11 monthes ago[A/N:see the Real Folk Blues part two]. A heavy sigh escaped her throat. She turned on an old earth CD and twirled gracefully to an elegant tune. "Nice dance,"a voice from the doorway intrupted. She gasped as Spike loomed from the shadows. "But it could use something,"He said after coming into the light.   
  
"Like what?,"She asked of the same person who had shared a deep conversation with and who's eyes brown were now burning into her blue[A/N:?] ones.   
  
"Like a partner,"he said after a long silence and a new song started. He held out his hand. "May I have this dance,"he asked casually. After Faye took his hand they danced to the waltz as though thery had practiced for ages. All their thoughts disappeared when a long tone came from the intercom in the wall  
  
"Spike,"Jet's voice ran through the speaker. It was weaker than usual.  
  
"What?"He asked partially conserned and partially annoyed.   
  
"My time is coming,"he said. Spike could almost see the strained look on his face as he said those words.   
  
"No,"Spike said."You are not going!NO NO NO!!!!!!!!"  
[I'll stop this right here.R&R and do not flame.Flaming is bad.] 


	2. Death

[Thanks to the people who reviewed I shall now write more.Oh and sadly I don't own Cowboy Bebop or anything else in this fic except for the idea which is mine. ]  
  
  
  
Spike had known this would happen. Jet was a really old guy and old guys die whne they get too old. Spike could have explained more but he was a cowboy not a scientist. After Faye had heard the news she took off running. Spike right after her. Jet had been like the brother Spike never had. He had to make sure Jet lived. They stopped in front of the door that lead to Jet's room. Inside Jet had that strained look Spike had pictured before. Faye had tears running down her face face at the mere sight of it. "Jet, I.."Spike began but his words failed him. All he could do was watch the heart monitor. It was almost hypnotizing. [A/N:WHOOOA BIIIG WORD!*is wired on sweets and hot cocoa*]  
"Spike,When I die do me a favor.......find Ed,"Jet said his voice weaker than before. It was obvious that he was dying. His eyes were half closed.   
"Why did it have to be so soon,"Faye rasped through her tears. "Why regret what could not be. "After that sentence she broke down crying.   
"YOU'RE JUST WALKING AWAY!!!,"Spike yelled in fury. [A/N:Excuse the Outlaw Star quote]"Just walking away??!!Listen!!The Jet I know would never do this!!!HE WOULD FIGHT DAMMIT!!!!,"But Jet didn't answer and once Faye pointed to the heart monitor he relized he would never answer.  
As they walked back to remorse Faye began a story. A story simalar to Spike's."One upon a time a kitten was extremely rich and could pay all her debts. One day she lost most of her memory and with it all her money to pay off her debts. One day she lost her memory and debts which she couldn't pay met her with a clash to reality. When she accepted a deal that would get her out of debt she met two other cats who she would remember and stay with.Now that kitten still lives....somewhere,"She said inbetween her crying.   
"The most we can do is find Ed,"Spike said trying not to but crying the entire time.   
  
[awww how sad*cries at her own work*R&R] 


	3. Edward Come Home!

[This is gonna get interesting! R&R.]  
  
  
"The most we can do is find Ed."The words kept ringing in Faye's mind. She typed furiously on the computer.'I'm going to find her,'She thought.'No matter how long it takes.'Her mind raced as she entered Ed's codename for the 5th time. The words "Radical Edward" were burning a hole in her head. After atleast 3 hours she found a possible match. By the looks of it Ed had gone back to her father and once again had the same problem so she was now back at the old wreck. The next destination. "Spike I found something,"she yelled.Spike walked in with a confused look on his face. These past few days have been hard for him. He took one look at the results and walked to the Swordfish II."Where are you going,"She yelled to him worried for his safety.   
  
"To find Ed,"came his reply."Look in my room under the pillow there's a gift for you,"He said before firing up the ship.   
  
"A gift,"she muttered curiously.None the less she walked over to his room. She wondered what his idea of a gift was. Taking a deep breath she walked into his room. Posters of guns and bounties lined the room. She stepped over to a bed with a few monthes of dust on it. He hadn't slept for monthes but had a bed in his room anyways. Faye lifted the pillow to find to things. A white rose and a note that was clearly labeled "Faye".She picked up the rose and read over the note and this is what it said:  
  
Dearest Faye,  
I have laways loved you and never wanted you to go to another which is why I was always rescuing you. Anyways I have to ask you one question.  
Will you marry me?  
Spike  
  
The note was still in Faye's head an hour later. Spike hadn't returned yet which gave her time to think over her answer. Finally she came to a decision and wrote her answer on a piece of note book paper.YES!10 minutes after Faye wrote her answer a knock on the door intruppted her thoughts. after she opened it she saw the cutest thing in the universe. Spike was carryng Ed while Ed had her arms around Spike's neck. Ein was sitting at Spike's feet but the scene with Ed and Spike reminded Faye of something a father and a daughter would do.   
***  
[I'm just gonna leave you hanging because I am being a cynical bitch.] 


	4. The End and Epilouge

[YESSSSSSSSS! i haven't updated this but I was working on anime house and creating Navy and purple Night.R&R Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!]  
  
Ed's diary  
___________________________  
Dear diary,  
"Bebop bebop come for me.... ED CALLING PLANET BEBOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," Ed had screamed. Ed was not used to this. The father person died during the comet search so now Edward wass waiting for the bebop to rescue her. Edward has also changed her name so now Ed is Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Spiegel the 4th. Ed likes the name, but Ed wished she could tell Faye-Faye.   
Edward looked up at the sky to see a lil red ship come. Ein barked really really loud. "Ein, what is it?," I remember. asking. It was like when the Jet person had tried the brain thingy. Ed saw someone coming out of the ship. It was the ....SPIKE-PERSON!!!!!!!!!!!! Edwrad had run up and the spikeperson said to get in. Edward did and now Ed is back on bebop and is also going to be named Faye Faye and Spike person's daughter. Hurrah for Ed!  
Signed,  
Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Spigel the Fourth  
  
~~~ Epilouge~~~  
Spike and Faye got married. They never told Ed about the death. Howvere when they went to the funreal Ed figured it out. If you go into the Bebop ship, which Jet left to Spike in his will, you might see a picture of Spike and faye on their Wedding. You also might see a picture of Ed and Faye at the beach. but you won't miss the picture of Faye, Ed and Spike on Titan paying thier respects at Gren and Julia's graves.  
The End  
[There, that's the end!. i'm finally done! Now I can finsh the rest of them and remember to review Navy and Purple nights , my latest fic as of now. SAYONARA!] 


End file.
